Despite recent advances in development of improved cancer therapeutics one of the many clinical challenges is that patients often show resistance to cancer drugs. This invention provides evidence that an alternate method of treatment of cancer could be adopted for improved efficacy of existing therapies and/or treatment of drug resistant cancers. Taxane compounds, such as docetaxel and paclitaxel, are microtubule-targeted tubulin-polymerizing agents and have proved to be the first line treatment choice for castration-resistant prostate cancer and tamoxifen-resistant breast cancer cells. However resistance to taxane compounds develops commonly due to altered beta tubulin isotypes or development of multidrug resistance (MDR) through activation of p-glycoprotein drug efflux pump. In addition there are serious side effects and systematic toxicity encountered with docetaxel treatment.